


Ocean's song

by Kitkatcandyful



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatcandyful/pseuds/Kitkatcandyful
Summary: A possible backstory for Cassian that is based on a personal theory. Set many years before current events in the campaign.
Kudos: 9





	Ocean's song

This was Cassian’s favorite spot to escape to when life in this town was starting to wear on him more then usual. A secret cove that only revealed its beauty during low tides, being completely inaccessible during any other time. He had found it by accident exploring the coast as a child and since then it had become his one place to just get away from it all. The crashing of waves against the rock cliffs on either side of him mixed with the cries of seabirds that nested near by to create a melody that never failed to calm even his most frazzled nerves. And today he really needed it because his week had been absolute shit. 

In between his mother's incessant nagging about his life chooses, he had not one but two designs returned to the shop due to “dissatisfaction”. As if anyone in this town had any inclination for proper fashion. Then to top off his shit cake he had just learned that Madame Nostrada, a singer he had greatly come to appreciate to the point where he had gone out of his way to purchase a ticket for an upcoming concert, had died in a boating accident on the way from overseas. 

Glancing down at the now worthless scrap of paper he had spent far too much of his allowance on, even against his mother's wishes, he found he couldn’t even bring himself to see if he could get a refund. Instead as the breeze from the sea swept in and swirled around the cove Cassian found his hand loosening and with a tug the useless ticket was ripped from his grasp and flung out to the water. Cassian had always found comfort from the ocean. The sounds, the sights, even the smells all brought him joy and inspiration, but as much as the sea gave to him he knew all too well that it could take just as much. It was an unfeeling, unyielding force that no mortal creature could ever truly tame. And perhaps that was just one more thing he loved about it. 

With a small huff Cassian dropped to sit in the wet sand, for once not even caring what it was doing to his clothes. The waves lapped at the sand gently a few inches from his boots. The tide was at its lowest point so the water had taken on a glassy appearance with only the smallest ripples from the wind disturbing its surface. From experience Cassian knew this was only the calm before the storm and soon the tides would change, the water would rise and engulf his hideaway once more and bury it beneath the crashing waves. He would have to leave soon if wanted to make it up back up the cliff before then. 

But as time slowly marched on Cassian remained sitting on the beach. ‘What would happen if he didn’t leave this time?’ he thought. If he just stayed here as the water rose to claim him and take him wherever it pleases. He half snorted, half laughed as he buried his face into his knees. This was not the first time he had contemplated such thoughts, but he was also by no means suicidal. He may be a strong swimmer but even he couldn’t hope to make it past the rocks that lined the coastline here. Even so, the idea persisted. He could almost feel the crushing weight of the water tugging his body. His fate held by some unseen force that could sweep him away as easily as some common insect. A shiver ran down his spine and he tugged his knees closer to his chest. Maybe there really was something wrong with him. 

With another exasperated sigh Cassian finally began picking himself back up to begin his trek up the cliff. But as he was attempting to sweep off as much sand from his clothes as he could, he heard it. At first he thought he was just hearing things, as whatever it was blended with the waves and wind so perfectly, but when he closed his eyes and focused his sharp hearing, he began to pick out the sound from the nature around him. It was singing. It was soft and echoey but was very clearly coming from somewhere close by. Swiveling his head to get a bearing on direction Cassian headed further down the beach. 

It didn’t take long for Cassian to reach the furthest cliff face as his little cove was not very big, but the singing was definitely louder now to the point where he no longer had to strain to hear it over the waves. Even so he still could not pinpoint where it was coming from. It didn’t sound like it was coming from above, but Cassian was sure he would have noticed if anyone else had come down into the cove. There was really only one safe path down to the beach and even that could be treacherous without knowing what to do. The only other way in was from the water, and as he had noted earlier was far too dangerous for anyone to swim without some form of boat and even then only if you could avoid the hidden rocks under the surface. 

Cautiously making his way down the rocks and closer to the water Cassian came across something he had never seen before. A small path had revealed itself between the base of the cliff and the water. He was pretty sure such an opening did not normally exist, but the tide had brought the water extra low today so it was possible this was a rare occurrence. The song had also grown louder from his new position. Though he still couldn’t pick out any words the melody that came forth brought with it a beauty that Cassian couldn’t even begin to describe. It ebbed and flowed like the waves by his feet. Bringing with it the same calm the water normally brought Cassian but underneath it all there ran a sadness that tore at his heart. ‘Why were they so sad?’

Drawn by the song and his own curiosity Cassian carefully made his way out onto the outcropping of rocks. The going was slow as these rocks were still very wet and the water lapping up the sides splashing his boots certainly didn’t help. But with each step the song continued to grow drawing him further and further away from the beach and his home. Suddenly the cliff wall he had been hugging took a sudden turn and Cassian found himself standing precariously at the mouth of a hidden sea cave. Water flowed in covering most of the floor inside leaving very little room for him to stand without getting wet in the process. 

As his dark vision kicked in to adjust for the lack of any light inside Cassian was finally able to make out the silhouette of his mysterious singer. It was a woman. Sitting on a rock that was jutting out over the pond inside the cave. Her back was towards him so he could not make out any destiguasing features but now that there was nothing between them, her song became crystal clear. 

First thing he noticed was that whatever language she was singing was not one he recognized. But it bubbled from her throat in such a way that Cassian didn’t think it was entirely the caves fault that it seemed to echo in his head. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to talk to her. Unconsciously he took another step further but without paying attention he missed the next rock in front of him and planted his foot into the water. Letting out a started yelp he quickly tried to right himself and prevent a further fall, but the noise seemed to have alerted his songstress. The song abruptly cut off and as Cassian fought to get out of the water another loud splash was heard. When he finally looked back up the figure was gone. 

He searched for a bit more trying to spot where she had gone and even called out trying to show he wasn’t a threat but it was like she had never there to begin with. Finally he was forced to give up when he realized the tide had finally turned and was coming in. The rocky path he had taken to get to the cave was even now mostly underwater and his trek back to the beach quickly turned into a soggy one. When he finally made it back up the cliff face and onto dryer land Cassian stopped again to look back towards the cave. He couldn’t see the entrance from this angle but as the salty breeze drifted up past his face he could have sworn it carried with it the same tune from before, but so soft it could just as easily have been his imagination. 

Making a silent vow to himself to come back at the next low tide Cassian began to slog his way back towards town. His immediate goal now was to get back home and into his room to change without alerting his parents. He had already been away far longer than he had planned to so he can only imagine what they would say if they caught him sneaking in with wet pants. But he had to admit, this strange encounter had certainly picked his mood back up. And if there was any chance that he could possibly meet his mystery singer in the future maybe the following days wouldn’t be as boring as he had feared.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Since I don't really specify it in the story proper I have set this in the time when Cassian is somewhere between 150-200. So quite a bit younger then when he finally meets the party.


End file.
